


Семья

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animagus, Apocalypse, Artur Potter is a good sibling, Captain America: The First Avenger, Darcy Lewis as a female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hacktivist Darcy Lewis, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Lives, Mind Manipulation, Pre-Thor (2011), Unplanned Pregnancy, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Семья - это сложно.





	1. Подробно о лишнем

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163796) by [Vampirezdarkgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl). 



Лили Эванс называли самой одаренной ведьмой её поколения. У неё были ум и характер, которые ей соответствовали. Частое сравнение с огненным штормом имело под собой весьма весомую долю правды, потому что все проблемы, которые возникали на её пути, решались с ужасающим валом свирепости, отточенного мастерства и поражающей эрудицией.  
Однако, это не имело большой помощи в конкретный момент времени; она сидела на краю кровати пустого родительского дома и смотрела на магический тест беременности в своих руках. Положительно. Прекрасная розовая полоска светилась на небольшой деревянной дощечке. У неё будет ребенок. Господи, что она собиралась делать? Отцом мог быть только один человек — мужчина, которого она встретила во время того проклятия. Американец, имя которого было Джеймс. Военный времен второй мировой войны, тот кем мог бы стать её однокурсник, если бы жил в этом мире. У них была всего одна ночь! У неё даже не было овуляции, бога ради! Из этого ничего не могло получиться.  
  
Но. Теперь у неё есть ребенок. Вне брака. Без какой-либо поддержки в магическом мире. Если бы стало известно, что у неё внебрачный ребенок, она была бы подвергнута остракизму. В Волшебной Британии было мало рабочих мест для магглорожденных, и, уж точно, можно было забыть о карьере Мастера Чар. Не с ребенком на руках.  
Боже.  
Она только неделю назад вернулась с похорон родителей. Туни держала под руку того парня, Дурсли, и всё рассказывала какой хороший дом у них будет, в Суррее. Документы, наследство. Она могла бы выжить одна, но не с ребенком. Не в Корнуолле, где каждый знает её, Снейпа и её родителей.  
Дом придется продать. Переехать куда-то подальше от всех знакомых. И уйти из магического мира. Не колдовать. Красить волосы.  
Боже.  
Она не откажется от ребенка. Не прервет его жизнь. Она читала слишком много историй в библиотеке о том, что бывает с ведьмами, сделавшими аборт. Но. Как же она её ненавидит. У неё могла быть целая жизнь. Карьера, семья, достаток. А теперь? Ей нужно будет скрываться, как какой-то прокаженной.  
Впрочем, можно будет начать процесс оформления документов и переехать в колонии? Американское Министерство Магии предпочитает делать вид, что не замечает своих подопечных, пока те не нарушают Статут. Надо будет проверить деньги, узнать поподробнее про прохождение таможни, снять деньги со счета в Гринготтсе, сдать экзамены за среднюю школу.  
Она справится. Она лучшая ведьма своего поколения.  
Но как же она ненавидит свою дочь.  
  


***

— Что, Эванс, бежишь из Британии? Лучшая ведьма Хогвартса! Испугалась Темного Лорда!  
  
Лили поджала губы, обдумывая варианты. Она могла смолчать, опустить глаза в пол, подтвердить, а могла вскинуть голову и хлестнуть одобренной заявкой на заочное обучение в магическом филиале Гарварда.  
Она никогда не была трусом и сейчас им становиться не хотела.  
  
— О! Темный Лорд? Ты говоришь о трусах, что нападают на людей, закрыв свои лица масками? Скрывающим свои имена за «честные и благородные действия»? Или об их лидере, что провозгласил себя Наследником Слизерина, но имени не представил? — Эванс смотрит прямо, сжимая в ладони палочку, в голосе океан сарказма и Гольфстрим ехидства. — Я поступила в Гарвард, Блэк. И, если ты не знаешь, то это одна из лучших в мире кафедр по магическому праву. А что есть в Британии? Дай угадаю. Медицинская Академия. И всё. Не так ли?  
  
— Ах ты, — черноволосая смотрит зло, безумно, сжимает палочку до побелевших пальцев, но не колдует. Вокруг них достаточно людная толпа, для того чтобы счесть такой ответ за слабость. — В Британии чтят традиции.  
  
— Например, сжигание ведьм, последнюю сожгли аж в сорок четвертом*. Славная традиция. Или что еще? Сквибов изгонять из рода, а потом спрашивать, почему всего один наследник в роду? А может быть, очаровательная традиция обручать еще до рождения? Нарушать клятвы? Взяточничать? — Лили вскидывает голову, палочку держит так, чтобы в любой момент суметь кинуть протего, а поза — полная готовность к тому, чтобы уйти с линии удара.  
  
Блэк молчит, смотрит черно, и весь ад в её глазах говорит о каре.  
  
— Дорогая кузина, — Сириус внезапен, как и всегда, — я тут встретил твоего будущего супруга, он так охотно рассказывает о вашей церемонии, что я намерен никогда не жениться.  
  
— Действительно, дорогая Белла, разве мы не хотели сегодня выбрать цветы для бутоньерок? — Голос Лестренджа патока и мед.  
  
— Лили-флауэр! Я не знал, что ты сегодня пойдешь в аллею! — Джеймс никогда не отходит от Сириуса. Сиамские близнецы.  
  
Обычно она хочет их видеть даже меньше, чем Блэк, но не в этот раз. Беллатриса могла бы её не убить, так покалечить. А в Мунго сразу бы поняли, что она с ребенком. Ладно, Джеймс и Сириус, конечно, придурки, но с ними обычно ходит Ремус, а с тем вполне можно поговорить.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты отправила документы в Гарвард, почему ты не сказала мне? Мы же встречаемся!  
  
— В твоих снах, Поттер, — устало, автоматически, отвечает Лили, едва ли регистрируя середину монолога. Старый навык.  
  
— А и правда, Лили, с чего вдруг? Ты пропала после того проклятия. — Ремус говорит едва ли громче шепота.  
  
— Мои родители погибли три месяца назад. Нужно было опознать тела, оформить документы, подготовить похороны, и я опять разругалась с Петунией. Меня здесь ничего не держит. А в Америке, может, всё будет не так плохо. По крайней мере не буду вспоминать о родителях.  
  
— Мы не знали.  
  
— Я не говорила. — Лили устало смотрит на вывеску Фортескью, подсчитывает средства в голове и отворачивается. — Спасибо, мне пора. Надо собирать вещи, закончить оформление чертовых документов. Купить билеты. Мне надо идти.  
  
— Ты можешь аппарировать, — резонно замечает Люпин, смотря ей в глаза. И, хотя обычно Сириус и Джеймс — это два болвана с одним мозгом на двоих, сейчас те тоже, почему-то, подозрительно на неё смотрят.  
  
— Я устала, — Лили качает головой, — расщеплюсь посередине, и кто тогда повезет меня в Мунго? — слабо улыбается Эванс, смеясь над старой шуткой.  
  
— Ну, — Джеймс улыбается уголком рта, — я бы отвез твою прекрасную верхнюю половину, а Сириус — нижнюю.  
  
— То есть мои ноги не красивые? — По привычке пререкается, а может, флиртует, Лили.  
  
— Он такого не говорил! — Вступает Питер, которого и не заметишь обычно.  
  
— Спасибо, Питер. Увидимся. — Лили кивает, разворачивается и уходит.  
  
Она так устала, что нет сил даже на ненависть к цветку, растущему в её нутре.  
  
Вечером, нанося мазь на чуть выпуклый живот, она впервые кладет на него две ладони, гладит, и тихо шепчет:  
  
— Меня назвали в честь лилий, что росли в саду бабушки. Белые, с желтой махровой каймой по краям. За этими цветками к Бэзилии* съезжались со всей округи. Ричард, мой дедушка, сколотил вместе с ней на этом целое состояние. Говорят, однажды, они украшали королевский двор. Петунии любила наша мать, они росли в каждом горшке: розовые, пурпурные, красные, бордовые. Мне кажется, она завидует мне из-за того, что хоть раз, хоть в чем-то, я превосхожу её. Я не знаю, как назову тебя. Может быть в честь фиалок, что однажды принес твой отец, может быть в честь Гремучей ивы.  
  
Лили молча смотрит на свои ладони на небольшом животе и обреченно прикрывает глаза. У её дочери, не зависимо от того любит она её или нет, будут корни в её роду. В конце концов, не это ли причина, по которой все девушки, всегда, носят цветочные имена? Они растут на одном лугу.  
  


***

Джеймс стучится в дверь дома пять раз, прежде чем ему открывают. Лили выглядит уставшей, когда он с силой открывает дверь, сам себя приглашает внутрь и видит полусобранные чемоданы в гостиной.  
  
— У меня есть предложение, — он оборачивается, смотрит внимательно на Лилию, побледневшую, осунувшуюся, потерявшую всякий цвет, а потом на дом и кивает своим мыслям.  
  
Ремус был прав, она беременна. И, раз отца ребенка нет в этом доме, то он либо в Америке, либо не хочет иметь дело с последствиями. Оба варианта его устраивают.  
  
— Я введу ребенка в род Поттер, не на правах первенца, без права на наследование, но он будет нести мою фамилию, под защитой моего рода. Ты станешь моей женой. Со всеми правами и обязанностями, полный магический и министерский брак.  
  
— Она, — тихо прерывает речь Эванс, — это девочка.  
  
— Хорошо, — карий смотрит на лесную зелень, — но мы только раз, после родов и тогда, когда позволит семейный врач, разделим супружеское ложе, приняв соответствующие зелья. Мне нужна жена, которой я могу доверять, подруга, которая сможет меня поддержать, но не любовница.  
  
Лили смотрит на него в гулкой тишине. Джеймс позволяет ей это, видит в её глазах искру сомнений, основанных на чисто женской интуиции, которая разрастается в пожар понимания. Она задумчиво прикусывает губу, переводит взгляд на чемоданы.  
  
— Что мы скажем… — слова висят в тишине, обозначенные, но не озвученные.  
  
— Что мы были вместе, война, всплеск похоти, а потом, когда ты проходила комиссию перед переездом, узнала, что беременна. Я отец, женился на тебе по любви и долгу.  
  
— Клятва. Что никто, никогда, от нас с тобой, это не узнает. Когда она назовет тебя «папа», ты им станешь. Отцом. Ты её не поправишь, не намекнешь даже своему наследнику.  
  
— Согласен. Но. Мы проведем ритуал кровного крестничества. С обоими. Ремус и Сириус.  
  
— Договор. — Лили не колдует, когда ищет пергамент на заваленном столе.  
  
— Брачный контракт. — Поправляет её Джеймс, призывая бумагу и записывая все их договоренности. — Как зовут девочку?  
  
— Я не определилась. Виллоу или Виолетта*.  
  
— Гарриет Иоланта Поттер. Гарри в честь моего деда. Иоланта как внучка Игнотуса Певерелла и фиалка, в дань уважения к традициям твоей семьи.  
  
— Да. Гарриет Иоланта. Красивое имя. Сын? Может быть Артур? Так звали моего отца.  
  
— Хорошо. Артур Флимонт Поттер. В честь наших отцов.  
  


***

Петуния смотрит на приглашение несколько дней. Она не говорит ни да, ни нет.  
Оно пришло по почте, на её адрес в общежитии, есть пометка, что можно будет уйти после церемонии в церкви, самые обычные чернила, дорогая бумага, даже запах — и тот выветрился.  
Приглашение отправляется обратно с зачеркнутым «плюс один».  
На похоронах Лили была какой-то бледной. Если она права, то церемония будет быстрой, только близкие друзья и родственники, волшебники. Вернон не обязан присутствовать на церемонии.  
  
У невесты красивое белое платье с красными вставками, причудливые цветы в волосах, Лили похожа в нем на оживший огонь.  
Петуния думает о собственном платье, когда видит одежду подружек невесты. Их всего две, она и какая-то Доркас Медоуз, волшебница, споро поправившая всё магией. Костюмы в синих тонах и, хотя старшая из сестер не признается в слух, но вкус у младшей был всегда. Платье не подчеркивает её недостатки, её рост и шея становятся аккуратными, распущенные волосы, оттенок синего — всё это оживляет её, делает водной нимфой, а не «лошадиной кобылой». Возможно, только возможно, что Лили согласится отдать ей выкройки.  
  
Церемония быстрая. Ремус Люпин, знакомый ей по рассказам, мил и галантен. Он спокойно ведет её по проходу, придерживая под руку. Доркас Медоуз стоит рядом и спокойно поясняет происходящее.  
В целом, если бы это было её первое знакомство с магией, она была бы нейтральной, может быть капельку любопытной или заинтересованной. Но Петуния жила с Лили одиннадцать лет — и она просто спокойно выдыхает, когда всё заканчивается.  
  
— Уже уходишь? — Лили ловит её на выходе, заводит в альков и теребит в руках неизвестно откуда взявшийся пакет.  
  
— Да. Не хочу оставаться на прием.  
  
— Хорошо. Прости за всё. Ладно? Тут, — она протягивает предмет, — выкройки платья, я думала о вашей свадьбе с Верноном, после похорон. Представляла вас двоих. Вот и… Я нарисовала эскизы. Подобрала цвет. Тебе пойдет.  
  
— Спасибо. — Петуния принимает подарок. — За сопровождающих. Я отдала свой подарок Ремусу. Семейный альбом, несколько антикварных предметов, тебе такое нравилось.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Всего хорошего.  
  
Петуния выскальзывает из церкви, заводит машину и не смотрит на шатер.  
  


***

Когда Волан-де-Морт входит в дом, его капюшон откинут. На Питере Петтигрю нет маски, его рукав демонстративно задран.  
  
Он оглушает Лорда Холлоуд, убивает его супругу и смотрит на маленького мальчика в манеже.  
  
_Авада Кедавра_  
  
Он шепчет, тонкие узловатые пальцы скручиваются вокруг палочки, но что-то кидается в его ноги.  
  
Следующее что он знает — это голод.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> последнюю сожгли аж в сорок четвертом* - речь об эпизоде (https://foto-history.livejournal.com/7607252.html)  
> Бэзилии* - Basil (Бэзил), англ форма Василёк (Василиса), а также женская вариация имени образованная от "базилик". // Да, запутанно.   
> Виллоу или Виолетта* - Виллоу (англ.) - ива; Виолетта (лат.) – фиалка


	2. Коротко о главном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знаешь, — однажды скажет Гарри своему брату, — в чем-то ты был прав. Такие как мы не рождаются для мира и спокойствия. Нам чуждо бездействие пред лицом опасности и боггарт наш — само воплощение страха, потому что если мы напуганы — значит, противник смог взять над нами верх.

В первый раз ей пятнадцать лет, она не была на могиле четыре года, с тех пор как поступила на первый курс Слизерина. Девушка молчит несколько минут, просто смотрит на надгробие, читает пафосную цитату от Дамблдора. Гарри прикрывает глаза и плачет. Она так устала быть дочерью прекрасной и отважной Лили Поттер, сестрой очаровательного, смелого и умного Артура Поттера.  
Гарри знает, что о ней говорят. В ней нет ничего от Джеймса или кого-то из его линии: ни черных взъерошенных волос, ни невысокого роста, ни слабого зрения. У неё рыже-коричневые волосы, но не вьющиеся, как у матери, а прямые, упрямые, с ними ничего невозможно сделать даже с помощью косметических чар, только заплести. Глаза холодного оттенка ледяного зеленого, вместо теплого карего или изумрудного. Высокий рост, она самая высокая на своем курсе среди девушек! Единственная причина, по которой никто не говорит вслух то, о чем все думают — это дуэль между Джеймсом Поттером и Люциусом Малфоем, когда ей было восемь. Джеймс мог не быть отцом-одиночкой года, но он четко очертил свою позицию, стоя над поверженным в пух и прах, по всем правилам чистокровных, противником.  
  
 _— Гарриет Поттер моя дочь по праву. Я её отец. Всякий, кто сомневается в этом, может бросить мне вызов._  
  
Она молчит, смотрит на могилу и уходит, не совсем понимая цель этого визита.  
  
Во второй раз ей шестнадцать.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — она говорит, сидя напротив надгробия, — Артур хороший парень. Он умный, смелый, находчивый, светлый. Он тот, кто вдохновляет людей. Я не такая. Мы с Артуром могли бы быть неплохой командой. Возможно. Но не тогда, когда он творит всякую дичь, а я должна за ним прибирать. Мальчик-Который-Выжил, единственное достоинство — твоя смерть за его жизнь. А теперь еще и Сириус. Блэк умер, защищая Артура. Какого спрашивается черта? Сколько еще людей должно умереть за него! Единственный адекватный взрослый в нашем сумасшедшем мире и тот — сдох, упав в арку смерти. Я знаю, что мой крестный Ремус, вот только где он? Почему его никогда нет рядом?  
  
Она швыряет обвинения, упреки словно снаряды в окоп противника, а после уходит. В семнадцать она не приходит.  
  
В восемнадцать Гарри стоит у вырытой могилы и смотрит на то, как Джеймса Поттера кладут в соседнюю яму. Она возвращается той же ночью, подходит к новому камню, без пафосной надписи Дамблдора, но с теплыми словами Артура, касается надгробия кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Артур убил Волан-де-Морта. Представляешь. Бум, Авада с одной стороны, Экспеллиармус с другой. Герой. Защитник Хогвартса. Браво, братишка.  
  
После этого она уходит не оглядываясь.  
Следующий раз она приходит на свое двадцатилетие.  
  
— Андромеду посадили в Азкабан за пособничество темным силам. Тедди умер несколько дней назад от драконьей оспы. Пророк пишет, что Блэк заразила собственного внука, чтобы избавится от ребенка «героев войны». Чушь собачья, да простит меня Сириус. А Артур Поттер — новый Темный Лорд. Ха-ха-ха. Нет. Я понимаю, откуда они с этим идут. Убивший дракона становится драконом и всё такое прочее. Но не думаю, что приду сюда еще раз. Всего хорошего.  
  
Гарри встает с земли, собирает плед, мусор и аппарирует в свою квартиру. Её в этом мире уже ничего не держит. Ни друзья, те умерли в тот злополучный девяносто восьмой год либо от шального проклятия, либо от эпидемии драконьей оспы. Ни враги, те тоже передохли. Ни родственники, Артур изгнал её из рода, с напутствием « _выбирайся из этого дерьма, Гарри. Если ты этого не сможешь, то никто не сможет_ ».  
  
В Британии была паршивая ситуация.  
Артур был козлом отпущения, Гарри хотела привычно его прикрыть, но тот отказался от помощи. Кто-то должен не дать роду пресечься. И если умрет один, то всегда останется другой. В другом мире, в другом времени, где угодно.  
Джеймс не был отцом года, но он обучал их наравне, когда стало ясно, что Волан-де-Морт немножко недоумер и упокаивать его в сто раз труднее, чем убить. Гарри знает столько же о роде: его традициях, магии, истории; сколько и Артур, в некоторой степени даже больше. Они не хотят сохранить кровную линию Поттеров, с годами её непохожесть на отца стала гораздо заметнее, но знания — это то, что оба ставят во главу угла.  
  
Он оставался в Британии.  
  
 _Кошки не умеют плавать,_  — на прощание сказал он ей.  
  
Она проводила безумный в своей сути ритуал, для того чтобы однозначно покинуть Титаник.  
  
 _Змеи — рептилии. Мы в мутной воде похожи на коряги, никто дважды не посмотрит,_  — она сжала чужую руку, улыбнулась и развернулась на каблуках, взметнув полы своего плаща.


	3. Детали Катастрофы

— Разве маглы не видят нас? — Артур спросил это, когда они впервые поехали на Рыцарском автобусе в Лондон.  
— Маглы? Они вообще ничего не видят, но если наколоть их на вилку, они почувствуют!  
Джеймс нахмурился при этих словах, посмотрел на сушеную голову как-то по особому, так, как ни разу не смотрел на них, так, как оценивал преступников на допросе.

(Гарри видела это однажды. Она украла порох и воспользовалась их камином, для того чтобы спросить у Мари, стажерки в отделе, как готовить печенье. Отец её заметил первым, сначала обругал, а потом позволил смотреть, как допрашивает другого волшебника)

Голова замолчала и до конца их поездки подпевала магическому радио, которое включил Эрни. Стэн к ним больше не подходил.

Голова была права.

Атаки на маглов, маглорожденных и полукровок были шумными, публичными и привлекающими внимание. Маглы чувствовали, когда их убивали.

Миром правят лишь две эмоции. Первая — это желание, вторая - это страх.

Маглы испугались, и Статут Секретности был в разодран в клочья.  
Это вызвало общенациональную панику. По всей Британии происходили беспорядки, протесты и грабежи, в то время как магическим министерствам других стран удавалось влиять на СМИ, объявляя, что это своего рода «общенациональный обман», по крайней мере, какое-то время.  
А потом какие-то дети не вернулись в школы. Они были из больших городов, полукровки или маглорожденные, которые не отрывались от не-магической жизни.  
Но прежде чем кто-либо понял, куда исчезли дети, загорелись костры.  
И еще больше волшебников пропало.

Маглы хотели понять магию, хотели использовать ее, чтобы они могли сделать её своим оружием. Сделать её доступной для каждого или только для тех, у кого было бы достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить.  
Они не могли это сделать, независимо от того, сколько ведьм и волшебников они убивали в ходе исследований. И тогда они попытались создать вакцину от магии.  
Маглы хотели невосприимчивости к воздействию чар. Они хотели защиты от Пожирателей, входящих в их дома и забивающих их как скот. Они хотели помнить всё то, что когда-либо стирали авроры или невыразимцы. Они хотели войти в волшебные районы и города.  
Возможно, у них получилось бы создать лекарство, а может нет. Ведьмы и волшебники исчезали, люди горели на кострах и маги вспомнили.

Волан-де-Морт поставил в центре Министерства колоссальную статую, из черного камня. Мимо неё ежедневно проходило сотни волшебников, и каждый видел надпись: «МАГИЯ — СИЛА». Эта статуя была устрашающей, подавляющей и величественной. Огромное изваяние колдуна и колдуньи, которые, сидя на курганах, сложенных из человеческих тел, взирали сверху вниз.  
Маги и волшебные создания вспомнили эту фразу, нанесли на свои знамена и начали уничтожение магловской власти, попутно обвиняя во всем Артура.

На островах больше не было Королевы и Парламента, правительства других стран пали, институты, ЦКЗ и СМИ лежали в руинах.

«Магия — сила, — говорили волшебники, — добра и зла не существует. Есть только сила, и есть те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы стремиться к ней».

Волшебники поднимали палочки в небо и зажигали огоньки, оплакивая мертвых. Маги проклинали земли, где стояли лаборатории, и там рождались дементоры. Мир стал воплощением кошмаров, и когда общество оглянулось, оно обвинило во всём Артура Флимонта Поттера.

Люди искали Гарриет Иоланту Поттер, про которую кто-то сказал, что она сильнее брата, что она на самом деле служила Волан-де-Морту. Говорили, что на её предплечье была темная метка. Что она любила его, воскресила его.

***

 

Артур смотрит на гексаграмму, заключенную в круг и поводит плечами.

Разум, Дух, Пространство, Время, Реальность и Сила. Шесть параметров и их воплощений, необходимые для перехода из одной вероятности событий в другую без разрушения мира, без последствий для тех, кто участвует.  
Его сестра вернулась к узловому моменту их ветки Иггдрасиля и создала новую вероятность событий. А он не смог уйти. Не тогда, когда половина магии Британии сосредоточена в его руках. Если он умрет, то волшебными останутся только создания, все маги будут сквибами.

Артур смотрит на ритуальный кинжал, вертит в руках костяную рукоятку с обсидиановым навершием. Атам не заточен, как бритва, но остер как меч.  
Его назвали в честь Артура Эванса, отца Лили Эванс, но тем же именем назвали Артура Пендрагона, первого и единственного Короля Магической Британии.  
Он был тем, для кого сотворил скипетр Мерлин, первую волшебную палочку.

Артур гладит лезвие кинжала и смотрит перед собой.  
В центре использованной гексограммы, скипетр Артура Пендрагона, символ объеденной Британии. На углах покореженные реликвии Основателей Хогвартса, сломанные и бессильные, знамя рода Блэк, единственной оставшейся семьи, Лорд которой когда-то преклонил колени в Камелоте, и камень Азкабана.

Порез глубокий от локтя до ладони.  
Кровь течет быстро, разбрызгивается, но не попадает на линии, враз становящиеся ярче и глубже.

Старый ритуал, который создавали специально для подобных условий. Ритуал отсекал старые долги и обязательства; последний раз им пользовались, когда наследница рода Гвальхмаи* выходила замуж за Нотта.  
Артур прикрывает глаза от боли и усталости, его ноги подкашиваются, он падает, не в силах продолжать стоять ровно. Он отрекался от рода Блэк, Поттер и всех тех, на которые мог, но не желал претендовать. Делал себя самым обычным волшебником без рода, имени и самое важное, чужих ожиданий.

Гарриет Иоланта Поттер споткнется на ровной дороге, отойдет к стене и сползет по ней, тяжело дыша. Она будет прижимать руки к своей груди, прерывисто дышать и всхлипывать.

Однажды люди устанут искать героев. Спустя месяцы они либо умрут, либо возьмут свою судьбу в свои руки.  
Это будет иной мир.


	4. Сестра

Джейн впихивает ненужные книги в шкафчик, вновь задумываясь над прошедшим днем. Если бы её спросили, что самое трудное в школе, ответ был бы: «Десять минут, среда, когда чирлидерши идут с тренировки на французский».  
Фостер не уверена, что есть смысл учить французский в Оклахоме. Возможно, этот курс для того, чтобы блондинки в коридорах школы могли обмениваться мурлыкающими звуками и снисходительно глядеть на изучающих плебейский испанский?  
  
Среда — это ад.  
Фостер не нужно откровений для того, чтобы понять это.  
  
Каждую неделю в этот день за полчаса до полудня мимо её шкафчика проходит Китти Дункан. Она останавливается около своего шкафчика, три ряда до неё, театрально откидывает волосы и открывает дверцу. Оттуда, разумеется случайно, выпадают записки, фотографии и приглашения. Она смотрит на неё, кивает головой, словно здоровается, и тихо говорит:  
  
— Больная. — И улыбается так, что хочется ей всё лицо расцарапать.  
  
Джейн улыбается в ответ и сжимает в руках форменную юбку.  
  
— У нас была отличная тренировка, — громко продолжает Китти. — Мы доработали новое выступление.  
  
Она играет на публику, на неё всегда кто-то смотрит, демонстративно потягивается и улыбается.  
Фостер хочет ей руки сломать, позвоночник выбить. Она может придумать как сделать это так, чтобы на неё никто не подумал. Но взгляд падает на ровные, шелковистые волосы, на идеальную кожу, чистый макияж, форму, подчеркивающую талию и аккуратную грудь и запирает всю свою ненависть внутри. К черту. Зато она лучшая в классах физики, астрономии и математики. Мысль приносит секундное облегчение.  
  
— Ой, прости. Я совсем забыла — ты же не можешь присоединиться к команде, — продолжает Китти и с напускным состраданием смотрит на Джейн.  
  
Фостер просто смотрит, застывая. Она призывает всю свою выдержку, всю волю и не двигает ни единым мускулом. Лишь дышит глубже. Зачем она тогда вообще пошла на пробы? Только зря потратила время.  
  
— Ну, я пошла. До встречи! — Китти резко разворачивается — волосы взметаются  
отрепетированным таким приемом.  
  
Джейн стоит в облаке запаха и ей невыносимо хочется чихнуть — духи Китти слишком сладкие. Все смотрят на неё. Она забрасывает рюкзак на плечо и улыбается.  
  
Улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.  
Она заходит в туалет и запирается в кабинке. Перестать улыбаться сложно — губы свело. Жаль, она не курит — говорят, хороший способ расслабиться.  
  
После звонка на урок она ждёт пять минут и выходит к умывальникам.  
  
В зеркале отражается тощая, слишком высокая для своего возраста девочка-подросток. У Джейн Фостер нет друзей в школе. Ей они не нужны. У неё есть книги, мечта и участие в программе «Одаренная молодежь». Это последний год в школе. Потом будет колледж, институт.  
Китти Дункан может быть королевой летнего бала сколько пожелает, Джейн Фостер собирается стать королевой звезд.  
  


***

Ритуал был безумным. Их мир стал безумным.  
  
Когда Гарри открывает глаза, она может думать только об этом.  
  
Безумие.  
  
Только этим можно объяснить то, что она согласилась на всё.  
  
Гарри смотрит на себя и повторяет «бе-зу-ми-е» в сотый раз. Потому что, что еще сказать, когда ты — не ты, а девчонка явно младше семнадцати? Ей хочется прижать руки к груди, правая почему-то затекла, но не может. Она поднимает голову, смотрит вверх и видит, что пристегнута к чему-то.  
Она видела такие штуки у маглов, когда еще был Новый Скотленд-Ярд, с которыми иногда сотрудничал Аврорат. Как же они назывались? Наручники, вроде.  
Почему кто-то станет пристегивать девочку-подростка, в окружении других девочек, к металлической трубе?  
  
Безумие, повторяет Гарри и успокаивается. Хитрость, спокойствие, терпение. Змеи охотятся на добычу, которая сама к ним идет. Она подождет.  
  
Её сокамерницы приблизительно одного с ней возраста, усталые, заплаканные, отчаявшиеся. Она узнает, что некоторые просто хотели позлить родителей и убежали, другие перечитали Тома Сойера, и, да, она о нем слышала, маглорожденные в Хогвартсе иногда привозили с собой книги, третьи были бездомными или из системы приемных семей. Она смотрит на них и вспоминает других детей, которых они с братом выводили из лабораторий.  
Магия не привязана к телу, помнит Гарри слова отца, она живет в вашей душе. Несколько лет войны, хорошая библиотека волшебной семьи, это главные составляющие большого арсенала боевых заклинаний.  
Гарри убивает пятерых, прежде чем в её руки попадает какое-то оружие.  
Они сбегают.  
  
Полиция задает вопросы на странном диалекте и Гарри морщит на это нос, что она должна говорить? Тем более что она так устала. Беспалочковая магия — сложная штука, после которой очень хочется спать.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Гарриет Иоланта Поттер.  
  
Не смешите её.  
  


***

Девочка замкнулась в себе. Такое он видел не первый раз. И ведь не поймешь в чем дело, то ли психологическая травма, то ли просто не хочет возвращаться к опекунам, вот и молчит. А им что делать?  
— Слушай, — офицер, садится напротив подростка, — мы не вернем тебя к твоим опекунам или родителям. Ты можешь написать свое имя?  
Она молчит и смотрит на него исподлобья.  
Офицер устало выдыхает и выходит из комнаты.  
— Еще одна Джейн Доу? — Понимающе качает головой напарница.  
  


***

Система приемных семей — это форменный ад. Теперь она куда как лучше понимает, почему Темный Лорд хотел уничтожить маглов. Но, не то чтобы это что-то изменило в глобальной системе вещей. Потому что, что? Правильно. Она в другом мире.  
В мире, где нет магии, нет магических сообществ, но есть истории о Гарри Поттере. Книги, три на самом деле, которые она проглатывает залпом. «Философский камень», «Тайная комната», «Узник Азкабана» — всё это чушь, не соответствующая действительности. На самом деле было куда как хуже, но это словно глоток свежего воздуха. Потом приходят кошмары, и она яростно отказывается от книг, избивает стерву Мэнди, без применения магии, в её защиту, и сбегает из адского места.  
  
Впрочем, она не справедлива к новому миру. У него есть кое-что мощнее магии — Интернет. Знание — это сила, чтобы ни говорил Волан-Де-Морт про магию, но если не знать… Она не продолжает эту линию мышления. Гарри не могла быть сестрой Мальчика-Который-Выжил на Слизерине и иметь нормальную школьную жизнь. Потому что для одних Поттер никто, всего лишь сестра того, кто победил их Господина, а для других — слизеринка. Будущая Темная Леди. И это… неприятно, в лучшем случае. Даже без смешков в спину о её матери, биологическом отце и статусе бастарда.   
  
Гарри всегда была падка на книги, и Интернет — это кладезь информации. Она крадет технику, учится с ней работать, разбирает, находит способ её починить, сломать и продать. Она ищет данные, разбирается в теории, пробирается сквозь биты и байты, читает, задает вопросы переписываясь. В этом подпространстве она — практически всесильна. Не трудно понять, каким образом её находят «Архангелы».  
Она — Слизерин и училась с детьми Пожирателей, с третьим поколением тех, кто преданно служил Темному Лорду. Найти сектанта, террориста по трем признакам — её любимая игра. Но это не то. Это просто семь человек со способностями и желанием сделать этот мир лучше без насилия. У неё будут знания, возможности, и чистые руки. Просто найти информацию, опубликовать её, дать голос тому, у кого его нет, указать на того, кто кричит в толпе. Разве её брат не всю его жизнь боролся за то же самое? Разве её отец не защищал тех, кто не может молчать?  
И она становится «Архангелом».  
  


***

Новенькая в их школе… странная.  
Джейн задумчиво теребит свой хвост.  
Она высокая, громкая, высокомерная, слишком уверенная и… никто не знает, где она живет или кто её опекуны, как она вообще поступила в их элитную школу.  
  
— Дарси Льюис, — представляется новенькая в их классе, — я из Корнуэлла, Великобритания. Люблю бег, бокс и книги.  
  
Джейн возвращает свое внимание к предмету, просто еще одно лицо в толпе.  
  
  
Когда Китти подходит к ней на перемене в среду и начинает обычную рутину, их прерывают.  
  
— Ты ведь, Джейн, верно, — новенькая стоит рядом, закрывая её от толпы собой, — не могла бы помочь мне с физикой? А то это не совсем мой конек. — Она улыбается солнечно, приветливо, но холодные зеленые глаза искоса смотрят на Дункан.  
  
— Я занята. — Джейн качает головой, равнодушно смотря на рыжую. Ей не нужны друзья, знакомые или кто-либо еще. Она не готова снова настолько заткнуть свою гордость, чтобы продаться за знания и ответы на тесты.  
  
— А, — новенькая отступает на шаг назад, — хорошо. Увидимся, тогда.  
  
Китти смотрит сначала шокировано, а потом зло и расчетливо.  
  
  
Её обед в тот же день — это обычная еда из кафетерия, сок и одиночество за уличным столом. Но в рутину снова врывается новенькая.  
  
— Слушай, — она опускает поднос на стол, — без обид? Ты умная и красивая, я просто хочу с тобой подружиться, ладно?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты классная, — рыжая распечатывает сок и втыкает трубочку в коробку.  
  
— Нет. Мне зачем твоя дружба?  
  
— Разве тебе не хочется заткнуть рот той дуре, Дункан? — Дарси улыбается каким-то особым образом и Джейн находит, что она улыбается в ответ.  
  
И да, они делают это, потому что иметь подружку, единственную девочку в клубе бокса, каким-то образом затыкает всех тех, кто раньше лепил ей жвачку в волосы.  
  
  
Дарси учится в их школе месяц, прежде чем Джейн замечает, что она всегда в той же одежде, что её родителей всё еще никто не видел, и что она подозрительно рано приходит на занятия. У неё нет другой сумки, а карандаши и ручки — всегда начатые и, Фостер проверяет, до этого пропали из библиотеки или классов. Она не говорит о своей семье ничего, кроме общих фраз, и школьная администрация, подозрительно, ничего этого не замечает.  
Вот только Дарси — хорошая. Льюис не просит у неё денег, ничего не крадет и, кажется, просто рада их общению и редкому репетиторству во время обеда. Физику она, кстати, ловит с полуслова, чего не скажешь о тригонометрии. И, в целом их дружба - это просто разговоры Джейн о звездах, редкое введение в социальную жизнь школы от Льюис и компания на каждом групповом занятии. Только поэтому, когда её мать в очередной раз жалуется на отсутствие друзей у своей младшей, а брат делает вид, что не подливает масла в огонь, Джейн роняет:  
  
— Вообще-то у меня есть подружка. Она классная, не как я, конечно, — потому что в физике, астрономии и математике Фостер всегда лучшая, — но она смогла заткнуть Китти Дункан и отшила Элиота Прайда двумя фразами. Оказывается, он не любит, когда девчонка может побить его на ринге.  
  
— Побить на ринге?  
  
— Да, Дарси Льюис, единственная девчонка в клубе бокса.  
  
— О, — мама замирает и смотрит на Дэвида через стол.  
  
— Льюис? — Осторожно спрашивает отец.  
  
— Она перевелась к нам месяц назад. Из Англии.  
  
— Понятно, а её родители?  
  
— Не знаю. Их никто не видел. Говорит, что они часто в разъездах, и Дарси редко видит их чаще трех раз в год.  
  
— Может, приведешь её к нам на ужин, в среду, например?  
  
— Я спрошу.  
  
  
— Ужин?  
  
Дарси делает отжимания от скамейки, в обеденный перерыв. Джейн никогда, кроме дня их знакомства не видела, чтобы та обедала.  
  
— Да, родители хотят с тобой познакомиться.  
  
— Ты же не скрытая бисексуалка? В целом, я не против, если твои родители посчитают меня твоей девушкой, но хотелось бы предупреждения, прежде чем твой отец отведет меня в угол начнет перечислять садовый инвентарь.  
  
— Почему не лесбиянка? — Любопытно спрашивает Джейн.  
  
— Потому что я видела, как ты смотрела на пресс Фоули, и я тебя не виню, это потрясающие кубики.  
  
— Может, я эстетически наслаждалась.  
  
— Ага. Как, например, той статуей, «Дискобола». Красивая статуя.  
  
— Ты её видела?  
  
— Угу, ту, что в Британском музее. Сто, — выдыхает рыжая и легким усилием забрасывает себя на скамью.  
  
Джейн после такого подхода лежала бы плашмя.  
  
— Так что, придешь?  
  
— Конечно, — Дарси усмехается, — только предупреди, если твой отец захочет показать мне сарай, ладно?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Она её не предупреждает, потому что чувствует себя немного преданной, вроде как. Тем более, её отец не собирается ничего показывать. Хотя, нельзя сказать того же о её брате, с его коллекцией исторического оружия.  
  
  
— Так, — Джейн тянет, расположившись на кровати, Дарси крутится на стуле, — что с тобой?  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты бездомная, сбежала из семьи? Взломала базу школы и зачислила себя самостоятельно?  
  
Есть минута молчания, когда холодные зеленые глаза смотрят прямо на неё, словно препарируя. Джейн впервые осознает, что никогда раньше не находилась на противоположном конце этого взгляда, и это, самую малость, пугающе.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — выдыхает Дарси. — В конце концов, «Архангелы» — это одна большая семья, верно? И все в ней специалисты по взлому.  
  
— Постой, «Архангелы», как группа хакеров?  
  
— Хактевисты, — поправила Дарси, — у них был большой проект пару лет назад, я была перспективным незанятым новичком, сработались, но тогда всё было лучше. Мы были просто группой сторонников свободы слова, самовыражения и правды. А потом всё пошло не туда. Взломы Пентагона, ЦРУ, ФБР, это… Я просто поняла, что мы делаем не то, понимаешь? Мы просто трясли грязное белье политиков, и только. Так что я ушла.  
  
— Вот так просто?  
  
— Почему просто? Совсем не просто. Документы, деньги, история, всё это нужно было проработать, создать, сделать так, чтобы меня не нашли и не сдали тому же ФБР. Так что я не могу внезапно украсть у кого-то большую сумму, а те средства, что могу… Их хватает только на аренду, еду и мелкие расходы.  
  
— Тебя действительно зовут Дарси? — тихо, сосредоточенно, Джейн смотрела на знакомую-незнакомую Льюис.  
  
— Нет. Гарриет. Гарриет Иоланта Поттер. Я решила, что лучше не использовать настоящее имя. Безопаснее.  
  
— И ты решила подружиться со мной?  
  
— Потому что ты классная, — Дарси, нет, Гарриет, пожала плечами. — Реально, как Гермиона Грейнджер. Или нет, как Пегги Картер. Ты умная, красивая, интересная и если уж я могу некоторое время пожить так, словно я обычная девчонка, то почему моей подругой должен быть кто-то скучный? Ты? Ты, определенно, не скучная.  
  
— То есть ты здесь ненадолго, — Джейн всё еще лежала на постели.  
  
— Нет, — рыжая покачала головой, — определенно, мне нужно залечь на дно и сориентироваться. Я подменила несколько документов в моргах, может, они поверят, что я мертва.  
— О.  
— Угу. Так, — Дар-Гарриет, подняла взгляд к потолку и вернула его обратно, — мы друзья? Или я эпично всё разрушила?  
  
Джейн села на постели, внимательно посмотрела на рыжую и поджала губы.  
  
— Если ты расскажешь о себе. Честно. Друзья должны быть откровенны, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Джейн видела, как сглотнула Гарриет, и сделал вид, что не заметила подозрительно блестевших глаз.  
  
— Так, у тебя есть семья?  
  
— Нет, — Гарриет безразлично пожимает плечами, — мой брат умер несколько лет назад, отчим и того раньше, мать я практически не знала, а биологический отец… Я нашла несколько кандидатов, подходящих по параметрам, но смысл? Один — мертв, другой женат, с двумя детьми, третий — коп, четвертый — адвокат. И что? Я прихожу и спрашиваю, помнит ли он как трахал рыжую девчонку в Лондоне? Это не вариант.  
  
Джейн смотрит на потолок, а потом снова на Гарриет.  
  
— Еще раз, как ты стала «Архангелом»?  
  
— Сбежала из приемной семьи в Бостоне, засветилась несколько раз на форумах, чатах и взломах, а потом пришел большой и добрый дядя Джек с предложением, от которого я могла отказаться, но не стала. Говорю же, тогда они были другими. И мне так не хватало общения.  
  
— Могу представить.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Молчание заливает комнату душным запахом осени, Джейн снова садится на кровати, а Гарриет сползает на пол.  
  
— Мы жили на заброшенной ферме, в Калифорнии. Железо стояло в подвале, до пляжа было восемь минут ходьбы и на рассвете там никого не было. Я любила бегать по песку, плавать, а по вечерам мы зажигали костер и жарили, кто что захочет. Джек читал статьи из научных журналов, Роуз заплетала мне волосы. А потом пришел Мик и мы, вместо клуба по интересам с общей целью, стали кибер-террористами. Это просто было не правильно, понимаешь? Так что, когда заметила, что Дон собирает вещи, я просто ушла вместе с ним. Он уехал в Вегас, сказал, что станет работать на какое-то казино, а я решила залечь на дно в Оклахоме.  
  
Гарриет устало встает, напряженно улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Думаю, мне пора. Увидимся.  
  
  
В четверг у них нет общих занятий, и Джейн заходит на тренировку боксерского кружка, немного колеблясь. Она никогда не была в подобных местах и вид того как один парень выбивает зубы другому парню, не её любимый.  
Хотя пресс… Это отдельный разговор.  
Первое, что она замечает, когда находит Дарси, или Гарриет, как её теперь называть? Это то, что у неё есть кубики. Она — девочка с кубками пресса. Как она этого раньше не заметила?  
Потому что они не переодевались рядом.  
  
— Джейн? — Рыжая отходит от груши, подвешенной в воздухе и смешно дрожащей после каждого удара. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Подумала, что у меня есть сегодня время, для того чтобы помочь тебе с математикой. Как ты можешь вычислять в уме скорость движения снаряда и дальность его полета, но не понимать тригонометрию? — Она улыбается, поправляет прическу и, нет, она не смотрит на пресс Фоули.  
  
Придурок ловит её взгляд и ухмыляется.  
  
— О, это просто. В физике нет букв, а в тригонометрии — латинский алфавит. — Есть ухмылка на женских губах и признание в светло-зеленых глазах.  
  
  
На Рождество Джейн дарит Дарси шарф, с эмблемой Хогвартса, и получает в ответ упаковку самодельного имбирного печенья и коробку. Внутри обычной почтовой посылки книга «Черные дыры и молодые вселенные» Стивена Хокинга, обычная тетрадь, в которых она записывает свои эссе, и записная книжка. Фостер открывает книгу на первом форзаце и несколько минут просто смотрит на надпись:  
 _«Для Джейн Фостер, моего будущего коллеги»_  
  
— Ты… — Она невидяще трет автограф. — Подделала подпись?  
  
— Что? — Гарриет хмурится. — Нет. Просто взяла несколько твоих эссе, ну, что в задней полке, привела их в товарный вид и отправила одному своему другу. У неё никакого интереса к хактевизму не было, она даже не знает моего имени, поэтому я попросила её найти Стивена Хокинга и показать ему твои эссе. Если бы всё обернулось плохо, ты бы даже не узнала, но он подписал тебе книгу, а Вилл сказала, что он читал материалы с интересом, прокомментировал и вот эта тетрадь — рыжая достает простую записную книжку, с изображением Анд на обложке, — записи его рассуждений.  
  
— Ты… — Джейн не знает, хочет ли она накричать на Гарри за то, что она влезла в её эссе, которые она и писала то для себя, а не для публикаций или демонстраций, или выхватить у неё невзрачную книжечку и начать читать всё, что там написано.  
  
— Это было слишком напористо?  
  
— Немного, — Джейн хрипит, прижимая книгу к груди. — Откуда ты вообще узнала, что Стивен Хокинг в Чили?  
  
— Ну… Я познакомилась с лаборанткой в Паранальской обсерватории, Вилл Уильямс, когда… — Гарриет замолкает на некоторое время. — У них украли данные, несколько лет назад, я их вернула. С тех пор иногда поддерживаем связь, я неофициальный консультант по защите информации там. Иногда мне за это даже платят.  
  
Джейн смотрит на шарф, который Гарриет трепетно прижимает к своей груди и думает, что всё это попахивает абсурдом.  
  
  
Фостер отворачивается от телескопа и записывает полученные данные. Они вдвоем на крыше многоквартирного дома, в котором живет Гарриет. Здесь минимальное световое загрязнение, хороший обзор и практически нет ветра, хотя май не самое теплое время и Джейн немного продрогла. Гарри ничего не говорит, сидя на покрывале, привалившись к её ногам.  
Лунное затмение не редкость, Джейн наблюдала за каждым, что было в их зоне, в первый раз вместе с родителями, а потом только со своим телескопом. В этот раз к ней привалилась ста шестидесяти фунтовая туша и у неё немного затекают ноги, но она не отходит. Они обе знают, что скоро Фостер поедет покорять Лигу Плюща, а Поттер скроется среди тысяч других школьников, решивших взять год отдыха перед поступлением.  
  
Дарси уезжает из города до выпускного. Она скупо ей улыбается, неодобрительно смотрит на фотоальбом с их совместными изображениями и позволяет проводить себя до станции. Фостер смотрит вслед уезжающему поезду, держит в руках письмо о зачислении в Лигу Плюща и думает над идеей червоточин. Гарриет может и попала сюда с помощью магии, но что такое магия, как не наука, которая пока что не понятна?  
  


***

Одиночество было поразительно токсичным.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Гарри должна была признать, что она никогда не была одна. До Хогвартса она всегда была желанным гостем в Аврорате и, действительно, полноправным жителем дома в Годриковой Лощине. В Хогвартсе вокруг неё всегда были другие студенты и, хотя она не имела такой плотной дружбы, о которой любили рассказывать её отец или их с Артуром крестные, но у неё было достаточно знакомых, для того чтобы не сидеть одной в библиотеке. Позднее всегда были члены «Ордена Феникса», «ОД», «Сопротивления», все те кто боролся против Темного Лорда имели чувство локтя и ты всегда знал, что есть куда отступить. Даже после эпидемии оставались немногие живые родственники друзей или товарищей, к которым можно было прийти и выпить чашечку чая, а во время хаоса у неё оставался брат.  
В этом мире такого не было.  
У неё не было никого и ничего. «Архангелы» не были «ОД», приемные семьи, в которые она попадала до Джека, даже рядом не стояли с Джеймсом Поттером, а Джейн была совсем не похожа ни на кого из её знакомых.  
  
Она бы даже не стала об этом думать, если бы не оказалась в кинотеатре, на седьмом ряду, смотря на Сириуса Ориона Блэка в исполнении Гэри Олдмана.  
Это просто накатывает, то, что она так долго отставляла в сторону, забывала и прятала.  
У неё никого нет в этом новом мире, абсолютно никого.  
  


***

Джейн смотрит на копию уведомления о зачислении в университет Калвера на имя Дарси Льюис и несколько раз трет свои глаза. Это пришло в простом белом конверте, впервые за три года с обратным адресом и она просто не знает, как реагировать.  
Дарси Льюис — студентка на компьютерном направлении в калверском университете.  
Она переворачивает белый лист бумаги и видит тонкий слой карандаша:  
  
 _Если заподозришь кражу данных с помощью информационных технологий, ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
С уважением,  
Д. Льюис, «Иоланта»_  
  
Она нагревает лист бумаги с детским интересом и улыбается, когда видит схематический рисунок фиалки.  
  
Если она ищет одну студентку в Калвере и, позднее, звонит ей в три часа утра, чтобы проговорить до восьми, то это воскресенье, для справки.  
  
  
Раз — совпадение.  
Два — случайность.  
Три — закономерность.  
  
Джейн знает это. Она знает, что некоторые исследования либо будут работать под юрисдикцией какой-то организации, либо не будут работать вообще. Она это знает. Хорошо? У неё отец — ученый, который ушел в бизнес именно из-за этого. Не смог делать любимую работу и продавать её в руки с неизвестными намерениями.  
  
Джейн сидит в одинокой съемной квартире и смотрит на сложенные в коробки вещи.  
  
Её исследования — не имеют реальной ценности и практического применения для государственных организаций. В ней слишком много от отца, для того чтобы соглашаться работать на какую-то частную компанию.  
И, на самом деле, она могла бы подумать над этим вопросом, но не тогда, когда есть сообщение на её голосовой почте с просьбой подойти на опознание тел, погибших в автокатастрофе.  
  


***

Дарси не нужна ни её магия, ни её компьютерные навыки для того чтобы получить неполное (официальное) образование по компьютерным наукам, не заплатить взнос за обучение и быть отчисленной.  
Это не проблема и, на самом деле, определенное количество теории могло быть действительно нужным, но она не нуждается в дипломе об обучении. Спасибо большое.  
Так что она не имеет никаких проблем в том, чтобы поддержать Джейн во время её поездки в Оклахому.  
  
А потом они каким-то образом падают в удобную рутину и она находит себя на политологии (из всех направлений!), неоплачиваемым стажером астрофизика Джейн Фостер (как это связано?) (она слишком часто помогает ученым с минимальной оплатой труда), склеивая и собирая научные приборы из того, что для этого не предназначено (теперь она знает, как собрать и разобрать тостер, спасибо большое).


	5. Всё когда-то бывает впервые

Когда Дарси, тогда еще Гарри, только положила свои пальцы на клавиатуру и начала искать информацию о новом мире, она думала, что волшебников можно считать мутантами.   
В её родном мире не было такой развитой науки о геноме человека, в отличие от этого, исследования крови не поощрялись ни в одной стране магглов, а в волшебном сообществе и вовсе были запрещены. Так что, сказать, что-либо на основе фактов она не могла, но предполагать? Пожалуйста.   
  
Итак.   
 _Волшебники - это мутанты, она - мутантка._  
Первая запись в дешевом блокноте на кольцах.   
Тогда во рту Гарри была ментоловая жвачка, она сидела в интернет-кафе, одетая в великоватую куртку, футболку и брюки для трекинга.   
Вторая запись - перечень того, на что она была способна в прошлом мире. Защита от Тёмных искусств, травология, зельеварение, трансфигурация и заклинания - высшие баллы на ЖАБА, плюс анимагия и родовые знания Поттеров в артефакторике. Это было до начала хаоса, после - родовые знания Блэк в темной магии, ритуалистика, портальная магия. Еще был английский бокс и фехтование, на изучении которых настаивал Джеймс, но в этом она была не так хороша.   
Оглядывая список и выдувая пузырь, Гарри довольно усмехается. Она была одной из выдающихся ведьм своего мира. Но в этом мире? Всё это нуждается в проверке и, хотя, скорее всего, или, адаптации.   
  
 _ЗоТИ - применение магии против внешних угроз.  
Проверено:   
Темные боевые заклинания, основанные на отрицательных эмоциях волшебника.  
Вопросы:   
Возможны заклинания только на эмоциях? (Проверка: Патронус)  
Возможны только темные заклинания?   
Усталость от использования чар или от того, что магия без проводника? (Проверка, магия = мутация???)  
  
Травология - знания о травах и их использовании.   
Проверено:   
-   
Вопросы:   
Травология вообще возможна?   
Народные поверья?   
Народная медицина?   
Найти аналоги трав, определить различия.   
  
Зельеварение - использование различных компонентов для создания напитка, мази или порошка с различными свойствами.   
У магглов их мира был аналог - химия. Проверить.   
  
Трансфигурация - преобразование одного объекта в другой.   
Нуждается в проверке.   
  
Заклинания - См. ЗоТИ_  
  
Откидываясь на спинку стула, Гарри позволила себе проскулить о том, как мало уделяла внимания миру магглов до хаоса. После от него осталось не так уж и много, для полноценного изучения.   
Что она вообще знала о магглах своего мира?   
  
 _Вместо магии - технологии.  
Заклинания ЗоТИ = оружие (с пулями).   
Используют устройства - телефоны, телевизоры, магнитофоны и батарейки.   
Учатся в школах с четырех-пяти лет. Изучают английский язык, математику, литературу, географию, историю, музыку, дизайн, второй язык по выбору и что-то еще.   
Перемещаются с помощью машин (вроде той, что была у дяди Артура или "Рыцаря") или с помощью метро (аналог Хогвартс-Экспресса), могут летать по воздуху с помощью самолетов (?) или вертолетов (?). _  
  
В результате Гарри нашла библиотеку и прожила в ней несколько недель. Никто, никогда, не называл её безалаберной или не-тщательной. Более того, еще при жизни Джеймс настаивал на том, чтобы она рассматривала карьеру в аналитическом отделе Аврората, элите мракоборцев. Артуру он вообще предлагал стать министром. Но, история.   
  
***  
  
Дарси не вспоминает свои первые четыре года в новом мире без веской причины. Дело не в том, что ей за них стыдно или что-то еще. Просто о ПТСР она узнала только после того как окончила школу и соотнесла признаки. Так что да, она не любит вспоминать о том, как ей было тошно от одной мысли, что ей придется жить с людьми. Уподобляться им. Общаться с теми, кто разрушал её дом. Пусть даже это и был другой мир.   
  
Тор падает с неба и не то чтобы похож на неё. Она-то в первые сорок восемь часов убила пятерых, ранила еще человек десять и загремела в отдел нравов, чудом избежав отдела убийств. Просто можно провести параллели и найти точку пересечения по геометрии Лобачевского.   
Она могла бы посочувствовать изгнанному принцу, если бы тот не подвел Джейн под взгляд Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы. Так что нет, она не питает к нему добрых чувств. Особенно когда наблюдает за тем, как головорезы в военных сапогах разрушают тщательно собранную ей лабораторию.   
  
Дарси Льюис сжимает кулаки, сидит на очищенном столе с ногами и пристально наблюдает за каждым движением  _людей_. Её дыхание - прямо по инструкции: "медитация", но не для того чтобы найти мир в себе или направить внутреннюю энергию, а для того чтобы не поубивать всех этих  _человечков_.   
Эрик пытается контролировать процесс, заламывает руки и кружит вокруг, прося быть осторожными. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. И за такое вольное игнорирование доброго и ранимого ученого она хочет убить их еще сильнее.   
Музыка заземляла её, успокаивала и помогала настроиться на более мирный лад.   
  
\- Прошу прощения, - легкий медитативный транс был разорван голосом главного из нарушителей, - мисс Льюис, но мне нужен ваш iPod.   
  
Она сжимает руки на корпусе, позволяя себе посмаковать желание убивать, но и только. Передача iPod спокойна, покорна и без малейшего признака агрессии.   
Она умнее. Месть хороша тогда, когда противник не может ничего предпринять в ответ, когда в его глазах страх и разрушенные надежды.   
  
\- Дарси. - Джейн подходит к ней, Эрик следует. - Всё в порядке?   
  
\- Да. - Она кивает, смотря в след процессии отъезжающих машин. - Но в следующий раз я минирую всё оборудование. Вы в порядке?  
  
\- Хорошо, - Эрик отвечает резко. - Нам просто нужно отпустить это. Мы ничего не можем сделать.   
  
\- На самом деле, - Джейн начинает аккуратно, ища взглядом Тора.   
  
Дарси хочет выругаться, еще раз ударить тазером по тому из-за кого всё это вообще началось, но не настолько, чтобы ссорится из-за этого с Джейн. А потому:   
\- Я в деле.   
  
\- Это может быть...  
  
\- Не важно.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, это определенно будет...  
  
\- Джейн. - Дарси прерывает. - Я либо помогаю тебе, либо делаю что-то глупое. - У неё артистичное лицо, как-то заметил Эрик. - Так что, скажи мне, что делать?  
  
  
Спустя двадцать четыре часа Дарси сидит в обдуваемом кондиционером кабинете с белыми стенами, смотрит на договор о неразглашении и, покусывая губу, подписывает его, трижды перечитав.


	6. Пятая глава

\- Что?   
  
Джейн крепче сжимает руку Дарси и оттягивает её как можно дальше от агентов ЩИТ, пришедших за ней и её вещами. Она, действительно, хочет услышать историю между ней и ребятами в костюмах, но это не лучшее время для вопросов. Так что, да, позднее.  
Что это говорило о ней, если её парень был с другой планеты и когда-то считался богом, а её лучшая подруга была ведьмой, и тоже из другого мира?   
Не важно. Она задаст все вопросы Дарси тогда, когда та перестанет шипеть на окружающих.  
  
\- Вы должны пройти с нами. Мисс Фостер, для вас есть очень выгодное предложение в...  
  
Она не слушает, сосредотачиваясь на Дарси, той явно не нравится ситуация и, черт с ним.   
  
\- Простите, но мы должны быть...   
  
Она сжимает ладонь Дарси сильнее и уже не пытается сдвинуть её с места (никогда не получалось). Если перед ней выбор в том, кто будет её защищать, то она выбирает Дарси.  
  
\- В Монтане.   
  
Это явно не то, что ожидал бы от неё агент, но она не хочет навещать своего ассистента в тюрьме, так что просто сжимает ладонь Дарси сильнее.   
  
\- Это очень срочно...  
  
\- Боюсь, мисс Фостер, мы вынуждены настаивать на вашем участии в проекте...  
  
Джейн всё еще держит её за руку, когда Дарси ударяет агента в горло. Она вырывает свою руку, укладывает группу поддержки безымянного агента, а потом замечает в никуда:   
  
\- Я люблю Гавайи. Солнце, море, лето, пляж, парни в плавках. Девушки в купальниках, - подмигивает ей, - как на счет отпуска?   
  
\- А потом?  
  
\- Я достану нам работу в Великобритании, - задумчиво кивает Дарси, - давно не была на родине.   
  
Джейн вежливо отводит взгляд от того, как ведьма правит память агентов, и идет собирать вещи. Гавайи не такое уж и плохое место.   
  
*  
  
\- Сын Коула, надеюсь леди Джейн в безопасности?  
  
\- О, мисс Фостер вместе с мисс Льюис выиграли путевку на Гавайи. Девушкам это нравится.   
  
*  
  
Дарси Льюис, как понимает Эрик, не имеет никакого отношения к астрофизике. Она едва ли выслушала школьный курс физики, и её знания астрономии ограничиваются исключительно созвездиями и эзотерическим влиянием звезд на людей. Если бы она не была так очевидно хороша в взятии на себя ответственности за всё, что не имеет отношения к науке, то Эрик давно бы высказал ей свое мнение о неуместной протекции. В конце концов, даже слепой заметит, что отношения Джейн и Дарси далеки от дружеских.   
  
Дарси Льюис, как учится Эрик, не считает необходимым скрывать физическое желание к лицам своего или противоположного пола. И хотя такие наблюдения могут считаться не этичными, но они слишком много времени проводят вместе, для того чтобы не подобрать подобные намеки.   
(- Я пансексуал, - однажды роняет Дарси в ответ на чьи-то оскорбления в баре, - а если для тебя важна не бессмертная душа, а жалкое тело, то катись к черту!  
Предсказуемо, всё заканчивается дракой)   
  
Дарси Льюис, как однажды замечает Эрик, так же поразительно притяжательная и защищающая. И Джейн, при всей её отрешенности, отвечает ей тем же.   
(Он справедливо не упоминает, что объявление о найме стажера провисело всего десять минут и только на двери её кабинета)  
  
Дарси Льюис, видит Эрик после всего фиаско с Тессарактом, не из этого мира.   
(- Позволь помочь тебе, Эрик, - в её голосе есть журчащие, плавные нотки, - Локи владел тобой с помощью древнего артефакта. Это оставило след на твоем разуме и твоей душе. Я не целитель, но знаю как работать с такими ранами. Пожалуйста, Эрик.   
Он молчит несколько секунд, смотря на её руки, а потом кивает, не доверяя себе говорить.   
\- Я сделаю всё возможное, - последнее, что слышит он)  
  
Дарси Льюис, осознает Эрик, абсолютно волшебна. Ему наплевать, из какой она вселенной и на кого она работала до того как встретила Джейн. За одно лишь то, что синий цвет потерял свою насыщенность, а внезапные приступы чуждых знаний стали более контролируемыми, он готов назвать её своей сестрой.   
(Дарси смеется, когда он говорит ей это. Она улыбается, вставляет в свой бокал с коктейлем вторую трубочку и предлагает ему сделать глоток)  
  
*  
  
Возвращение в Лондон - это не то, чего она ожидала.  
Великобритания её детства - Косая аллея, Хогвартс, Аврорат и платформа девять и три четверти - магия пропитывающая абсолютно всё. Она идентифицирует, защищает и поддерживает с самого раннего детства. Её столица - это запах костров, руины и беззаконие.   
Лондон, в который она приезжает? Это такой же город, как и любой другой.   
  
Они сходят с трапа самолета после долгого и выматывающего перелета с пересадкой, находят свой багаж и с трудом добираются дома. Это длинное трехэтажное здание, где каждый подъезд - квартира.   
  
\- У моего отчима была недвижимость в Лондоне, дома в этой реальности не существует, но улица осталась. - Дарси поясняет, когда пытается открыть дверь ключом, поддерживая ногой чемодан. - С учетом того, что площади Гриммо тут однозначно нет, то я выкупила здесь квартиру на имя родителей и сдавала три комнаты. Месяц назад расторгла все контракты, и теперь этот дом наш. - Дверь скрипит, в коридоре мусор и бардак. - М-да. Я здесь ни разу не была. Об этом стоило упомянуть?   
  
\- Мы здесь будем убираться вечность, - мрачно заключает Джейн.   
  
В результате уборка занимает две недели и четыре похода в магазин за моющими средствами. Дарси делает всё это руками и заодно методично вычищает те жучки, что можно удалить или повредить без подозрений. Льюис не то чтобы зла на ЩИТ, она их разумно опасается. С их возможностями, все, что она может против них сделать - не более чем укус комара, особенно с поразительно незаметной безотчетностью оных.   
  
Гринвичская обсерватория не так плоха, как кажется и работать на них, однозначно лучше, чем делать то же самое в Америке. По крайней мере, так считает Дарси, поясняя, что она больше доверяет тем организациям, которые могут сказать, на кого они работают, и чьи законы они соблюдают, хотя бы формально. Эрик во время этого импровизированного экскурса немного расправляет плечи и успокаивается. Джейн же продолжает атаковать вилкой свой десерт, делая вид будто бы абсолютно равнодушна по отношению к Тору. 


End file.
